


Take you down right on your mama's couch in polo socks

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Ass Play, Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: Jay blows off training to help Ryan break in his new couch.
Relationships: Ryan Wheeler/Jay Kulina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Take you down right on your mama's couch in polo socks

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 2, Episode 2.
> 
> Title from Kendrick Lamar’s “Humble”

There’s only enough time for Ryan’s brand-new couch to be dumped inside the door before Jay is shoving its owner down onto it.  
  
“What the fuck, man?” Ryan exclaims. He’s on his back with his palms upturned, legs splayed open, blue eyes deceptively wide.  
  
Jay could spot this move from a mile off, has trained his whole career to easily deflect such an obvious incitement to engagement from a wrestler. Ryan is a deceptively beautiful man, but undoubtedly a moron if he thinks he’s going to fall for the picture of defenceless laid out before him.  
  
“Gotta break it in, no?” Jay licks his lips, wiggling his hips suggestively before diving on top of him. Even in this state of playfulness, he can hear Alvey in his head berating him for his recklessness, because every waking moment is one rewound tape away from being a highlight reel dedicated to the fight game.  
  
“Get off me!” Ryan practically squeals, as Jay effortlessly gets his arms around him, begins unzipping his hoodie.  
  
“This coy act is very unbecoming of you, young man.” Jay smirks, ignoring the half-hearted attempts at a struggle.  
  
Ryan knew what he was doing, inviting Jay to come help him pick a couch. It was so sickeningly domestic, listening to him bitch about work, asking his opinion on the decor.  
  
Not only had he appealed to Jay’s stylistic sensibilities, all the suggestive talk about Lisa’s new chick had only stoked the fires of his possessiveness.  
  
“Don’t know what you mean,” Ryan mumbles, too comfortable on his back, “That shit was heavy.”  
  
“You had the light end!”  
  
Ryan has the decency not to debate this, contrite only in the false way that only the truly self-possessed can be. He stares openly, licking his lips hungrily as Jay drags off his jeans impatiently.  
  
“Incarceration may have warped your concept of enjoyable recreational activities; free manual labour is not my idea of a good time.”  
  
“You’re so full of shit,” Ryan rolls his eyes petulantly and it makes Jay want to teach him a lesson in the worst kind of way.  
  
He groans in satisfaction as he wriggles against the new leather, listening to the satisfying squeak of the surface under his bare skin.  
  
“Fuck that feels nice.” Ryan moans. He folds his bare arms behind his head, getting comfortable. The motion highlights the tone of his full biceps and he knows it, if his shit eating grin is anything to go by.  
  
“Fresh out the box and you’re already getting your paws all over it.” Jay tuts above him, sitting back on his haunches and taking a second to admire the absolute specimen beneath him, “Shoes off before you even paid for it with your dirty ghetto money.”’  
  
“Just marking my territory.” Ryan grins wolfishly. Their little tussle already has him half hard in his little black boxer briefs. It must feel as good as it looks. He cants his hips up without a word, rutting against the inside of Jay’s thigh lazily.  
  
“Ho no you don’t,” Jay admonishes him, getting up and off and abandons him, frictionless, “You want to act like an animal, spraying your scent everywhere like a bitch in heat, then maybe we need to house train you.”  
  
“Get fucked.”  
  
“Pretty sure that’s your job, or did you not just get popped for coke and sign away your next six fights for no pay day?”  
  
Ryan’s responsive whine turns into a yelp of surprise when Jay flips him onto his belly easily.  
  
“Go easy on me, man. I’m sensitive.” Ryan mumbles, the tension draining from his body as he accepts, mouthing into the plush surface with a mellow sigh.  
  
Jay drags off his drawers to reveal his pert, perfect little ass. It’s sinfully mouth-watering, the expanse of all that white flesh contrasting against the dark leather.  
  
“If you’re going to act like a pussy, then I’m going to treat you like one,” Jay mocks, so turned on his ears are ringing with it but desperate to maintain control.  
  
Ryan growls but his body betrays his real intent. His hips grinding into the couch as he shivers, goose bumps decorating his skin.  
  
“No humping, you dirty little slut. Not till Daddy gives you the order.”  
  
Jay smacks him sharply on his bare behind, delighting at the pronounced clench of his muscles as he fights not to move.  
  
“Overstimulated, are we? Want me to play with your fat clit, is that it?”  
  
He can’t see Ryan’s face but he can see the blush that is colouring his neck, the rolling mass of his back shifting the blade between his shoulders as he adjusts to being verbally degraded.  
  
“Don’t.”

The couch squeaks obnoxiously as Ryan wriggles uncomfortably, unable to find any relief.  
  
Jay buries his hand into his boxers, stroking himself off lightly as he enjoys the bigger man’s obvious unease, the shifting power dynamic settling between them.  
  
“What’s all that squeaking about? Getting all wet for me, making a mess of the upholstery...”  
  
“Asshole.” Ryan shoots back. The shaky intake of breath as he drops his head onto his arms is all the encouragement Jay needs to continue.  
  
“If you insist...”  
  
“Fucking excuse me...” Ryan props himself up on his elbow, preparing to turn around, indignant.  
  
Always taught to bring his game plan to his opponent before he can counter, Jay dives face first into the sweet crevice of his ass.  
  
He buries his tongue in the gaping, dark opening without preamble, spreading his cheeks apart roughly with calloused hands, ignoring Ryan’s startled jolt of shock, attempts to close his legs against the vice like grip.  
  
It’s evident that Ryan didn’t bother to shower after rolling off the mats this morning; it makes Jay a little hot to think he was too desperate to see him to wait.  
  
The scent of sweat and musk is so thick it’s practically coating his tongue as he barrel-rolls inside the impossibly tight passage.  
  
“Oh fuck, Jesus...didn’t even get clean...” Ryan is babbling above him, voice impossibly soft and already wrecked.  
  
Jay moans loudly in response, broadcasting his enjoyment. Judging by the way Ryan is tensing around the intrusion, the vibrations are as pleasurable to experience as they are to omit.  
  
He continues for a few more minutes in this fashion, relentless and exploratory like a pioneer on the final frontier.  
  
The room is filled with the accumulated sounds of his obscene slurping, Ryan’s breathy, barely contained moans and the slick slide of the leather on their sweating bodies.  
  
Pulling off with an obscene pop, Jay frowns as he licks the excess residue from his swollen lips.  
  
“No, no, no, don’t stop now!” Ryan is shooting him desperate glances over shoulder. He’s so pathetically needy, typically demanding the finish without putting in the work, that Jay has to resist the urge to laugh uncontrollably.

“Need you to touch my dick. I’ve been hard since the store, it hurts so bad, please.”  
  
“Nope.” Jay pops the ‘p’ obscenely.  
  
“Come on, man, I’ll do anything.” Ryan begs. If Jay didn’t have a possessive hand planted in the middle of his back, he’s sure he’d get on his knees to plead and isn’t that just a sight for the eternal spank bank?  
  
“Sorry my spoilt little princess, you’re going to have to put your back into it.” Jay chuckles.  
  
“Are you going to keep teasing me or tell me what to do so I can get off?” Ryan huffs like they’re back in the gym, hands on hips, demanding direction.  
  
“You’re going to come like this or not at all.” Jay finishes, smiling deviously.  
  
Ryan’s eyes widen incredulously, mouth a perfectly fuckable ‘o’.  
  
“I can’t!”  
  
“You can. Be dynamic, champ. Pivot, as the old man would say.”  
  
“Please don’t talk about Coach right now.”  
  
“Fuck my face. If you break my nose, it’ll only make my black eye look prettier.”  
  
Jay resumes his position, throwing himself into the task with the same enthusiastic abandon. He begins whirlpooling his tongue, interspersing the motion with slipping out to nibble at the delicate skin of his rim.  
  
The unexpected assault is enough to have Ryan bucking back into him, chasing the sensation.  
  
Getting a firm grip on his hips, Jay reinforces his position by burying himself in Ryan so deep that the bridge of his nose, which has taken a battering in its time, begins to ache.  
  
His jaw is cramping and his fingers are stiff with holding his ground, but he’s so desperate to feel Ryan lose it while riding his face that he’s willing to suffocate if that’s what it takes.  
  
“Oh fuck me, I’m close, shit!” Ryan cries.  
  
Jay has a second to brace before Ryan is advancing and assaulting his person with an intensity normally only reserved for his prize fights.  
  
He can’t see or breathe or manage anything more sophisticated than locking his jaw open and stiffening his tongue so Ryan can use him, impaling himself on the appendage over and over.

When his orgasm hits, Ryan screams as he writhes and contracts around him, milking it like the exhibitionist that he is as he spills his load.  
  
Jay is gentleman enough to let him finish before he dismounts, rolling him onto his back. The movement drags him through his own bodily fluids, and the sight of him all pissy and slick with them is one to behold.  
  
“Gross.” Ryan slurs, still drunk off the come down, scrunching his nose adorably. His eyes are heavy, fluttering open when he hears the unmistakable sounds of Jay beating himself off above him.  
  
“Dirty little bitch, making a mess.” Jay smirks, letting his mouth drop open as his speed increases. He wants to shut his eyes, savour the slick drag of his hand around his cock, but Ryan beneath him, vulnerable and covered in his own come, is too good to pass up.  
  
“You like this, pumpkin? Want a piece of this ass?” Ryan coos, shamelessly splaying his legs impossibly wide.   
  
“Push your tits together.” Jay moans, stripping himself faster. He can feel it beginning to build at the base of his spine, long tendrils unfurling in the base of his stomach.  
  
“Fuck, Jay.” Ryan breathes heavily, colour flooding his face at the request, already moving to comply.  
  
“Slick em’ up.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Ryan runs a hand torturously slowly down his torso, even going so far as to dip his finger into his navel. He throws his head back against the head rest, luxuriating in the voyeurism as his fingers tease back up his belly to his chest.  
  
He rubs his nipples, tweaking them before popping his pecs, squeezing his arms together to emphasise his chest.  
  
It only takes a few more brutal thrusts into his own fist before Jay is coming. He aims downwards, neatly biting through his own lip as he paints Ryan’s chest with thick ropes of his spend.

“Nice.” Ryan grunts, light lashes fighting to stay open. He reaches blindly for his discarded underwear, cleaning off his chest haphazardly before tossing them aside.

Jay braces his hands on his thighs as he breathes through the after shocks, pushing his hair back with a sweaty hand.

He laughs when Ryan makes grabby hands at him, emitting a low whine when he remains at arms length.

“Needy little bitch.” Jay smiles, before tumbling into his arms, wrapping them both in a sweaty warm embrace.

“You know it.” Ryan grins back, pretending to escape as Jay smothers him with sloppy kisses.

The afternoon suns streams through the shuttered window panes, heating the already stifling room. 

The pair are asleep in seconds, naked and satisfied on the soiled couch. 

Back at the gym, Alvey snaps his phone shut with a shake of his head after Ryan fails to make their sparring session.

“Assholes.”


End file.
